The present invention relates to a device for allowing adjustment of the position of a steering member in a vehicle according to the preamble of claim 1 along a curved path, e.g. tilt adjustment.
Known devices for adjusting the position of the steering members, as steering wheels, in motor vehicles comprise usually a mechanism, which allows a position adjustment of the steering wheel at least vertically. After a driver has performed such an adjustment of the steering wheel, the risk exists that it blocks important instruments in the instrument panel. In many cases, the driver has therefore to make a compromise between a comfortable driving position and a clear view of important instruments in the instrument panel.
SE 457 871 shows a device in a vehicle which allows an automatic adjustment of the position of a steering wheel during operation of the vehicle. The steering wheel is attached to an upper part of the device, which is articulately provided in relation to a lower part, via a joint. The joint is located a distance behind the steering wheel in relation to the driver. A changed angular adjustment of the steering wheel results in this case also in an adjustment of the position of the steering wheel vertically. Therefore, a completely variable adjustment of the steering wheel may not be obtained by this device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,089 shows a device which allows adjustment of a steering wheel in different angular positions. The steering wheel is attached to the device at an upper portion, which is displaceably provided in relation to a lower portion along a curved path. The steering wheel is here possible to displace along the curved path, which has a centre of curvature located relatively far away from the steering wheel and near the driver. Also here, a changed angular adjustment of the steering wheel is associated with a vertically changed adjustment of the steering wheel. A completely optimal adjustment adapted to the individual driver may therefore not either be obtained by this device.